Usuario:Mary068
-- "Shin es tuerto y Carla un auto, Ayato una oreo y Subaru otro auto :v" -Mary068 -- ---- Maria '''(あずさ ＋ れいじ ＝ きの Maria) es la segunda administradora activa de Diabolik Lovers Wiki. Apariencia Maria tiene ojos celestes brillantes. Es una chica de estatura alta para algunos y baja para otros. Su cabello es castaño oscuro, largo hasta los hombros. La mayoría del tiempo utiliza sus gafas para verte mejor xdxdxd. Le gusta pintarse que le pinten las uñas y siempre suele vestir ropa cómoda... siempre esta usando su pijama ;-; Personalidad '''Maria es una persona muy amable, siempre intenta dar ánimos a la gente y ayudar en lo que ella pueda. Su creatividad no tiene límites y siempre necesita algo para hacer, le encanta trabajar tanto hasta el punto de hacerlo sin descanso, se le clasifica como toda una Do-M del trabajo, ya que lo hace por gusto. Pero por más bondadosa que sea cuando está de mal humor es una persona totalmente irreconocible. Por favor no la hagas enojar xd Historia Una noche Maria estaba por dedicarse a ver animes de chicas magicas pero por alguna razón terminó viendo Diabolik Lovers. Y después de eso no volvió a ser la misma. FIN Habilidades Estar en las nubes Esta habilidad solo puede hacerla en clases de Matemáticas y otras materias. Dibujar Desde pequeña Maria '''tiene un gran talento con el dibujo. Siempre está mejorando en el dibujo cada vez más y más... ewe Dormir Esta habilidad solo la usa en casos de extremo aburrimiento, cortes de luz, errores de wifi o mal estado fisico. Si no encuentra nada que hacer se duerme. Curiosidades ¿Sabías qué..? * Su vampiro favorito es Subaru, pero también le gusta Laito, y aveces Reiji... Shu también, Kanato, Ayato, Azusa, Yuma, Ruki, Kou, Shin, Carla, Kino... Teddy. * En el primer juego su ruta favorita fue la de Ayato, por eso utiliza su imagen como foto de perfil. * '''Tiene una gemela a la que ama mucho <3 * "~All the best people are crazy~" * Le encanta el anime y los videojuegos. (En especial las novelas visuales) * "Thou art I... And I am thou..." * "Mis sus colmillos ... dentro ... duelen" * ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Nfu~ * "Sachiko onegaishimasu" * Es otaku del kokoro <3 * ...Ella sabe muchas cosas... Cosas turbias.. * "¡B-Baka!" * Solo dibuja cuando se siente inspirada. * "Rolling around at the speed of sound~!" * No regala sus dibujos, a menos que sea un caso sumamente especial. * "''Tsumaranai."'' * Los fanfics de Wattpad sobre DL le han generado traumas permanentes. * Maldice a la diferencia de horario. * El "068" en su nombre tiene un significado realmente tonto. * Le encanta como canta Ruki Mukami perdon tenia que decirlo xd * Su sacapuntas se llama Sonic, ya que este tiene forma de erizo. * "''Sore wa chigau yo!!"'' * No tiene una canción favorita de DL, ya que le gustan todas. * "Motto hoshiin darou~?" * Adora a Yui Komori * Le encanta trabajar de manera excesiva. * Estuvo al menos una hora para escribir todo esto en su perfil y todavia no lo termina... Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Administración del sitio